Guide Me Home
by CelticRose12
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living their dream together in New York. They have a beautiful daughter and jobs they both love. Life seems perfect, until Blaine gets a call with bad news one night while waiting for Kurt to come home.
1. Prologue

**Guide Me Home**

_**Prologue**_

"_Hey, baby. I forgot to call earlier and say I'm staying late at the studio tonight. I've got a deadline to meet and need to get this done. You don't need to wait up for me."_

Blaine pressed the phone closer to his ear, trying to make out his husband's voice over the wails of their daughter, Lilia.

"What was that, Kurt? I've got our personal siren going off here. Can you speak up?" He tried to soothe her one handed while trying to hear.

"_I said I'm working late tonight. You don't need to wait up. If you can get Lilia to stop throwing a fit and get her to sleep, you can just crash. I know how tiring she can be. You need to sleep too."_

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine scooped up his daughter in one arm and carried her in to her bedroom. "How late do you think you'll be staying?"

"_I'm really not sure. It probably shouldn't be past one o'clock though, and I promise I'll take Lily for bit tomorrow. You really need to sleep, Blaine," said Kurt._

Blaine smiled to himself. "Don't worry about me, baby. We're just fine here. I know how important this job is to you."

_Thanks, Blaine. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can! I love you!_

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine heard the soft click of the other line disconnecting. He set his phone down and turned to his very upset 4-year-old.

"Come on now, Miss Lilia. It's bedtime and that's final. Papa is already going to have my head because of you being up so late."

She looked up at him as fat tears started to leak from her big blue eyes. Kurt's eyes. "I wanna stay with you, Daddy!" she sobbed.

"Don't look at me like that, baby girl. You know Daddy hates it when you cry." He scooped her up and hugged her close to him. "I promise I'm not going anywhere and Papa always comes in to give you a kiss when he gets home. It's time to sleep now, though."

She shook her head, making her silky dark curls bounce, but allowed him to place her in her crib. Her eyes slid shut a few moments later and her deep even breathing told Blaine that she was already sound asleep.

Blaine stood by for a few minutes longer, staring down at his little girl. Soon she would be too big for her crib. She was growing up far too fast. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel."

* * *

Blaine yawned as he padded in to his and Kurt's bedroom and plopped down on to the bed. He glanced at the clock. 11:55 PM. Just a little over an hour until his Kurt would be home. Blaine always waited up for him, even when Kurt told him not to. He loved seeing his husbands eyes light up as he walked it to the room to see Blaine looking at him. It was their time to be together, with light kisses and soft touches. Time they could hold each other and bask in the happiness of their lives together.

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes, picturing the love of his life. He married the man of his dreams. He had a beautiful daughter and a job he loved. How had he gotten so lucky?

He felt himself sinking in to the softness of his mattress, recalling the happy memories of the past and dreaming of the joy of the future…..

* * *

Blaine jerked awake. He sat up and stared around the dark room. When had he fallen asleep? He reached over to Kurt's side of the bed, wanting to feel that his husband was there with him, but he touched nothing but satin sheets. He glanced down at the alarm clock and felt a shock go through him. 3:26 AM.

"Kurt?" He whispered.

No response.

A moment later, the phone began to ring.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. This story will be muti-chaptered and will (hopefully) have regular updates.**

**I know it's short and sorry about the suspense. I'm planning to have the first full chapter up very soon, most likely tonight or tomorrow.**

**I love reviews!**


	2. My Promise To You

**Hello all! I was shocked and so pleased at the amount of reviews and alerts this story has already gotten, so thanks to you all!**

**We're going back in time for a little while, but I promise we will catch up the the events in the prologue soon enough. I won't leave you hanging forever. Just a warning, this is not going to be a completely happy story. There will be cavity inducing fluff, but there will also be some serious sadness. I hope you guys enjoy it. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt. Blaine or any other Glee characters that may be mentioned. All are the property of Ryan Murphy and the Fox network. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My Promise To You**

**(7 years earlier)**

Blaine sat on his bed, staring hard at the little black velvet box.

_Ok, Anderson. You're having a staring contest with a box. What the hell is wrong with you?_

He continued to stare.

_Cut it out, Anderson. Seriously, what are you doing?_

He kept on staring.

He heard the front door of the apartment open. "Baby, I'm home!"

Blaine dove for the little box, snatching it up and shoving it deep in to his sock drawer. A moment later, Kurt walked in to the bedroom, taking in his boyfriend's ruffled hair and slightly dazed expression.

Kurt laughed. "You OK, Blaine? You look a little…distracted."

"Nope. Not me. I'm fine!" said Blaine, his voice a little higher than usual.

Kurt's amused expression immediately turned serious.

"Really, Blaine, are you feeling OK? You're acting a little strange. If you don't feel up to going out tonight we can just stay here."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm feeling fine, Kurt. Honestly."

Kurt looked carefully at his boyfriend, obviously not believing him.

"Really, Kurt. I'm fine. You'd better get ready if we want to make it to the restaurant in time." Blaine looked back at him, hoping he would just drop it.

"Ok, then. I'll try and be quick."

"Well, that's wishful thinking," said Blaine, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, baby."

Kurt grumbled incoherently as he closed the bathroom door. It wasn't until he heard the water turn on, that he felt safe enough to pull out the box once again and open it.

The ring was nestled inside the black velvet. It was a soft white gold with seven diagonal diamonds sparkling in the dim light of the room. As he looked at it, Blaine felt the nerves begin to bubble up again. Would Kurt like it? More importantly, what would his answer be? Blaine knew that Kurt loved him and wanted to be with him, but was this too soon? They were only 23, only a year out of college. What if Kurt decided he wasn't ready for this?

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and snapped the box closed. He needed to stop this. He knew that he loved Kurt Hummel more than anything in the world. He knew he wanted to be with him forever, so tonight, he was going to ask if Kurt wanted the same.

He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and he hurriedly pushed the box in to his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure that his blazer hid the square lump. Once he was satisfied that the ring was sufficiently hidden, he leaned closer to the mirror. He certainly looked different than he had in high school. His features were slightly sharper and his curls spilled out over his forehead, rather than being plastered to his head. He wasn't in high school anymore. He was an adult, living in the greatest city in the world, and madly in love with the man of his dreams. The man he was going to ask to marry him in just a few short hours. He smiled at his reflection as he heard Kurt re-enter the room, fully dressed and looking perfect as ever. Blaine smiled and held out his hand, leading Kurt downstairs to begin one of the most important nights of their lives.

_Good luck, Anderson._

* * *

"Blaine, this food is amazing! How did you find this place?"

Blaine smiled across the table at his boyfriend. He knew French food was always a good choice when it came to taking Kurt out. This was a place his publicist had taken him one afternoon as he was finishing up his very first novel. He had known it would be the perfect place to take Kurt, but he had wanted to save it for a special occasion.

"I'm glad you like it, baby. I've wanted to take you here for a long time," said Blaine.

"Well, why didn't you, silly? This is simply divine!"

"I wanted to save it for a special night."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "A special night! Oh, Blaine, what are we doing tonight? You have something planned, don't you? Oh, please tell me!"

Blaine laughed at his excitable boyfriend. "I can't tell you yet, but I promise you'll find out very soon," he said, placing his hand over the box in the pocket.

"Please!"

"Patience, my love."

Blaine glanced at his watch. "We're actually going to have to get going pretty soon, baby. Are you finished or did you want something else?

Kurt bounced right out of his seat. "I'm finished! It was delicious, but I want to know what's going on! Lets go!"

Blaine laughed again, and quickly flagged down the waiter for the check. They left the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

Blaine led him up to the theatre and turned to face Kurt. The look on his face was absolutely priceless, well worth the small fortune Blaine had to shell out for these tickets. Kurt's mouth was wide open and his blue eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

"Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin's concert! Oh my god, Blaine! How did you get tickets to this? It's been sold out for months!"

"That's for me to know, love," said Blaine, grinning back at his boyfriend.

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck. "You are the greatest boyfriend ever and I love you so much!"

Blaine smiled happily as he wound his arms around Kurt's waist. "I love you too, Kurt. Always."

* * *

The show turned out to be fantastic. Kurt was practically bouncing up and down with excitement the whole time, and gasped out loud when he saw his two idols appear in the flesh. It was a magical performance, something Blaine was certain Kurt would remember forever.

"That was amazing!" said Kurt, as they filed out of the theatre. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for this, Blaine!"

"I think I know one way," said Blaine, softly.

"Whatever it is, you name it and you've got it!"

"Come for a walk with me," said Blaine softly. The night was winding to an end. He knew he had to do it now.

Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked away from the theatre. They walked in silence for many blocks until they reached the edge of Central Park. Though it was a mild October night, the wind had begun to pick up, so they hugged closer to each other as they walked along the dark quiet paths. They finally stopped next to the beautiful steps in the heart of the Shakespeare garden, one of their favorite places in all of New York City.

Blaine looked at his beautiful boyfriend and suddenly felt all of his earlier fears vanish. This was where he belonged. Here, in this city, with this amazing man. He knew this was what he wanted, what he needed….forever.

"Kurt…"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"There's…There's something I need to say…"

Kurt pulled away from his side to look at him, curiosity etched in every line of his face. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough, but I just need you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anything before. Seeing you on that staircase at Dalton, it was the greatest moment of my life. Even if I didn't know it yet, I had just met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Blaine slowly reached down to pull out the tiny black box. Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, tears already falling down his face.

"I know it now though. I know it took me awhile to figure out what I was feeling, but I know now. You are the love of my life, Kurt, and I want to love you every day for the rest of my life."

Blaine snapped open the ring box and Kurt let out a small sob.

"Will you marry me?"

Blaine held his breath as Kurt continued to cry, his hands over his face. When he finally lowered them, Blaine saw a beautiful loving smile appearing on his face.

Finally, Kurt nodded. "Yes," he choked out, though his sobs. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Blaine was smiling so hard, his cheeks hurt, as he slipped the ring on to Kurt's finger. Kurt was taking deep breaths, trying to collect himself. He looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. So much." said Blaine, as he leaned forward to capture his _fiance's_ lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

**I'm hoping to have another update very soon. This story is completely planned out, but not fully written yet. I'll make sure there aren't crazy long gaps between updates. A couple days at most. I'd say look for the next one sometime on Tuesday!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy so please leave one! **


End file.
